


Protest

by JJHomes043



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, but yeah fluff, dans dad hates gays, he protest he attac but most importantly he aint getting dan bacc, he protests, ill leave, its okay, phil outs dan, really short, sorry - Freeform, they cuddle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 11:35:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13703652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJHomes043/pseuds/JJHomes043
Summary: Dan's dad protests out on the street against lgbt rights. He provokes Phil and Phil accidentally outs Dan.





	Protest

**Author's Note:**

> this is really short and i found it from a while ago.

“Oh my God, I love you,” Dan gasps into Phil's lips as his wide eyes meet Phil's. 

Phil smiles lovingly at him and connects their lips again, only pulling back to mumble a ‘love you, too’. 

Dan runs his hands through Phil's hair and tugs softly, earning a groan from said man. 

Suddenly a door is heard slamming shut and Dan freezes. 

“He's home!” He whispers urgently on Phil's lips. 

The two boys immediately separate and Phil slings his school bag over his shoulder. He opens Dan's window and clappers out, but not before planting a goodbye kiss on Dan's lips. 

-

Phil rolls his eyes at the protesters walking down the street. He notes that they're heading in the opposite direction of Dan's house and immediately speeds up. The quicker he gets to Dan the more time they have to make out. 

But Phil's thoughts are rudely interrupted when the protests start shouting and flailing signs about. He resists the urge to scoff at them and focuses on thoughts of Dan. 

That's until he spots Dan's father. His father catches Phil's eye and motions to some of the protests to follow as he makes his way over.

Phil attempts to escape them but is soon cornered as they shout bullshit at him about God and how homosexuality is a sin. Phil rolls his eyes. 

“I need to go, please move,” He pleads. He may hate these people but he's never going to be rude to them. 

“Oh need to go meet up with your boyfriend?” Dan's father teases. 

Phil knows this man has never seen him before or heard of him yet Phil's stomach twists in anger and panic. 

“Yeah, gotta go see your son,” As soon as the words leave Phil's mouth he regrets it. 

He fucked up. He outed Dan, let alone them as a couple. 

Dan's father stares in shock, but no longer than 3 seconds that shock changes into anger. 

“How dare you say that about my son!” The man screeches, obviously offended. 

Phil stops listening and sprints off in the direction of Dan's house. He needs to speak to him before his father does. 

In no less than 5 minutes he reaches Dan's house. He, without hesitation, opens the door and shouts for Dan. 

“Yeah?” The shout comes from the kitchen. 

Phil quickly explains the situation to Dan as tears well up in his eyes. 

“And I'm so sorry, I couldn't help myself. I didn't mean it,” Phil sobs, holding Dan to his chest. 

There's a moment of silence that feels like eternity until Dan speaks up. 

“It's OK Phil, we all make mistakes. I just need you to stay with me until he gets home OK?” Dan asks, pulling away from phil and gripping him by the shoulders. 

“Yes, Dan. Of course.”

“Good,” Dan replies, pulling Phil into another hug and running his fingers through Phil's hair. 

And that's when Dan knew, he could take on anything, as long as Phil was by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> there we goooooo. i hope you enjoyed that. please leave some criticism and comments and kudos cause it makes my day :) also did any of yall see my meme in the tags? im v proud. (for anyone who didn't see it it was he protest he attac but most importantly he aint getting dan bacc)


End file.
